This invention relates to a sheath for a knife with a dead blade such as a hunting knife, a Bowie knife or the like, comprising a quiver, a suspender attached to the quiver and serving to push the sheath onto a body belt, and an annular retainer pivotted to the suspender, capable of being pushed over the handle of the knife and serving to secure the knife in the quiver.
Such sheaths are known. In the conventional sheaths, the quiver must be connected to the suspender, depending on the properties of the starting material, by sewing, rivetting, adhering or welding, and this is time-consuming and has as a result an increase of the production cost of the sheath. The retainer serving to secure the knife in the quiver of the sheath presently either consists of a small belt provided with a snap-button fastener or of a ring consisting of a flexible material. Both the small belt and the ring must likewise be attached to the suspender in a separate operation. A further disadvantage inherent to the conventional sheaths is that the sheath is not able to be pushed onto the body belt of the person who wishes to carry the knife without having opened the body belt before and having pulled it out of at least some of the belt loops of the trousers. The same applies in the event that the sheath is to be released from the body belt. It is furthermore considered to be a disadvantage of the conventional sheaths that the sheath cannot be stuck onto the body belt or trouser waist-band. This is desirous, however, in the event the knife is to be held quickly or only for a short while on the body belt or the clothing.